Tell Me a Story
by SpeckleFish326
Summary: Simon gets a call from Isabelle in the middle of the night. Simon x Isabelle romance story. I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the Star Wars movies. Rated T for my paranoia.


It was a month after he and Clary had met at Taki's, and exchanged the faerie rings. Simon lay on his bed in Jordan's apartment, thinking of the life he could have had. The life that had been stolen from him. There were benefits though, he thought. He was of more use to his Shadowhunter friends this way. He was no longer a helpless mundane, standing on the sidelines, but a vampire with extra speed and strength.

A loud ringing sound pierced through the silence of the night. It was his cell phone. Simon sat up, and started to look around the room for it, only to remember that he had left it on the kitchen counter. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 1:30 in the morning. Who would call him this late at night? As he got up to fetch the phone, he started making a mental list. _Clary, _he thought. _Or Becky. Or Jordan, if I was an emergency. Or Jace, if it was an emergency and he had no other option._

Simon walked to the counter and checked the phone. As it turned out, the caller was none of the above. He flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Simon?" came Isabelle's voice. She sounded exhausted. "Yes?" he replied gently. If Izzy was calling him this late, there was something wrong.

"Simon, I can't sleep." She said.

"Oh. Oh, okay. I thought you were out demon hunting and got hurt or something."

"Simon, do you remember, about a month ago, you told me about Luke, and Leia and Han? And you said there were more stories?"

Simon remembered it well. It was the same night Clary had given him the faerie rings, so they could talk through thoughts. He had come home from Taki's at three in the morning, only to find that Jordan had left the apartment. Isabelle had left a note on his bed asking him to come see her. Simon had rushed to Magnus's loft in the middle of a snowstorm, to find her asleep in a spare bedroom, with that Isabelle-smell of sunshine and strawberries slightly tinged with a stench of tequila. She'd woken up. "Tell me a story," she'd asked. But she wanted a new story, not a fairy tale. So he'd recounted the events of Star Wars Ep. IV, A New Hope, to her. "Yeah." he said. "Yeah, I remember."

"Could you tell me the next one?"

"Sure!" He said, and he launched into Ep. V, The Empire Strikes Back. At around 1:45, he finished. Izzy had been silent the whole time. Now she said, "Will you tell me the next one tomorrow?"

Simon smiled. "Sure." He replied. "Talk to you then?"

"Yeah." She said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**1 Month Later**

Simon sat on the couch in Jordan's apartment, waiting nervously for Isabelle. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Despite his extreme vampire agility and grace, Simon nearly tripped in his rush to answer it.He quickly unlocked it, and swung the door open. There stood Isabelle. She wore black stiletto heels, typical of Izzy, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a cranberry red tank top. Her brown eyes were lined with black eyeliner and mascara, and her lips were bright red with lipstick. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in waves. "Hey," she said. "Hey." he replied. Isabelle leaned up and quickly kissed him.

"So," she said, "What's my surprise?"

"Oh, uh, come on in.!" he stuttered, moving aside to let her into the apartment. Isabelle sat down on the couch. Simon grabbed the VHS tape he had gotten online off of the counter, and popped the first one into the player he had bought for $3.50 at a second-hand store. Then he fetched the large bowl of popcorn he'd made from the microwave, and sat down next to Izzy. "Now," he said, pointing at the TV, "Tell me if you recognize any of this."

And then the movie started.

_"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"_

Her eyes widened in recognition, and she laughed in surprise. Simon smiled, and put an arm around her. They sat like that for a while, and Isabelle seemed to be sad when the movie finished.

"You know," said Simon, "If you come back tomorrow, we can watch the next one."

Her beautiful face broke into a smile. "I'd like that."


End file.
